justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Vehicle seating
This article is about the usable seats in the vehicles of the Just Cause game series. s on an MV V880.]] Common definitions *All vehicles have a drivers seat, or standing position. *Some armed vehicles have mounted weapons in turrets and tripods. Car and truck mounted Miniguns and Mounted Guns can only be used by someone other than the driver. This someone is not a passenger. That person is a member of the vehicles' crew. *Most vehicles have passenger seats. The only vehicles that don't have usable passenger seats are: Motorcycles; some aircraft; almost all Boats and some Military Vehicles. *All vehicles in JC and JC2 have a fixed specific stunt position. This was changed in JC3. In JC3 and JC4, the player is free to walk around on top of a vehicle while in stunt position. Just Cause Cars and trucks can be seen with and without a passenger. No other type of vehicle can ever have a passenger. It's possible to enter the passenger seat of any non-San Esperito Military/San Esperito Police Department vehicle and let yourself be driven around. The use of any movement controls will cause Rico to Hijack the vehicle. However, this kind of a ride can't last forever, because some countryside roads are too narrow for 2 lanes of traffic and the vehicles get stuck. More frequently the driver just stops the car and runs away as a result of a random shootout between the San Esperito Police Department and the paramilitary factions. The Viper boatworks Seaserpent III is a unique vehicle, because it's the only vehicle where it's possible to enter a passenger seat and stay there, with out there having to be a driver in the vehicle. It's also the only known boat that's known to have a usable passenger seat. Just Cause 2 It is possible to be driven around by faction members by pressing the button whilst next to the passenger seat and at the same time a faction member goes in. You can make a faction member go in by hijacking him out of a vehicle he was driving before and making sure the vehicle you want him to go in is closer than any others, then he will automatically go in. You can also enter vehicles being driven by a faction member if they are slow enough for you to enter the passenger seat (not in stunt position). the game. This picture is probably from the beta version of the game.]] When you enter the passenger seat of almost any vehicle, Rico will immediately shift into the driver's seat and in doing so Hijack the vehicle. This always happens unless the driver's seat is occupied by an NPC. The civilians will immediately run away if you enter the passenger seat of one of their vehicles, but if you get in with a faction trooper, he will drive you around Panau. The only exceptions are the Frisco Catshark S-38 and SnakeHead T20. If you manage to position Rico so that you can see the enter vehicle button hovering above the passenger seat, Rico will got up to the passenger seat and enter the Catshark as though it were a car. You can sit for as long as you wish in the passenger seat of them, Rico will only shift into the driver seat if you touch the controls. There is also the Chevalier Liner SB, you can sit in one of the back seats if you go behind the car when it is at a stop. Rico will not do anything at all unless you exit the vehicle. The only airplane in Just Cause 2 that has more than one player-accessible seat is the Cassius 192. You can walk up to the passenger seat and press the action button, which will cause Rico to enter the plane as though it were a car and immediately shift into the driver's seat. If you manage to spawn (or transport with the Zhejiang 6903) a vehicle on Hantu Island and you go to the "smoke monster" (smoking Panau Military soldier), he'll get into the passenger seat. Using this method it's possible to determine that many cars have usable passenger seats. Even the Tuk Tuk taxies have usable passenger seats. Modifications (PC only) *There is a mod for the PC called "zxz's blackmarket mod " that allows you to spawn all of the vehicles from the game. You can also spawn soldiers, including an 'invincible friendly soldier' that is entitled 'following_dude' in Just Cause 2's game files. When you spawn this soldier, he will follow you wherever you go, including into the passenger seats of vehicles. You can spawn many of them and test vehicle seating, as you can with the Smoke Monster. *If you have downloaded certain modifications that allow you to join the Panau Military, you can get into the passenger seat of a Cassius that is taking off from an airport driven by a Panau Military soldier. He will proceed to take off and fly you around Panau. However, if you wait long enough, he will fly into Panau City and crash into a building. In the normal unmodified game, one cannot get into the passenger seat of a vehicle that is being driven by a soldier. *Technically, there are 2 other planes that have passenger seats. They are the Pell Silverbolt 6 and the Peek Airhawk 225. They can only be accessed by the NPCs. However in Just Cause 2 Multiplayer, the developers have modified Just Cause 2's initial code, so that one can enter the passenger seats that can only be accessed by NPCs in the singleplayer game. You can also access secret passenger seats that can never be accessed by anyone in the singleplayer game because they were disabled during Just Cause 2 development due to the fact that they are completely useless, as Rico would be the only one using them. To enter these seats in the Multiplayer, one must position themself precisely, so that one can see the action button icon above the passenger seat. This is how it works for all of the vehicles, not just the secret seated ones. These secret back seats are located in the Pell Silverbolt 6 and the Peek Airhawk 225, as mentioned before. *When playing Just Cause 2 Multiplayer, one could look for some vehicles that have visible back seats and test sitting on other seats. There has been a rumour that the developers were working on adding seats to vehicles that have visible, unused seats such as the Aquila series and the buses to improve the multiplayer experience. The game was originally developed for a singleplayer experience so features like these would not have added any gameplay. Back seats have already been added to the taxi, which have proven to function well. Just Cause 3 The front and rear clinging positions have been eliminated in Just Cause 3, but it's now possible to loosely walk around the roofs of all vehicles (except helicopters), without falling off. Sometimes rarely it's possible to see a cow, deer, or other animal on the hood of a car. The animal would usually be running, in an attempt to get off, but unable to, because the only ways to get off are jumping and the Grappler. Some Random Encounters have a person sitting in the back of a limousine, but other than that, there are never any rear seat passengers in JC3. A number of helicopters and ground vehicles in this game have an internal room with up to 8 additional seats for soldiers. These seats are never really used though. List needed here. Just Cause 4 dropping soldiers in the "Eye of the storm" trailer.]] This is the first game in the series to have people normally using the backseats of civilian vehicles. This was seen in a pre-launch gameplay video where someone sat at the back of the Caravana Camper. A number of helicopters and ground vehicles in this game have an internal room with up to 8 additional seats for soldiers. These seats are never really used though. It seems that similarly to JC3, the developers wanted to add the feature of vehicles dropping off soldiers, but cancelled. See more at Cut game content from Just Cause 4. *Cavalry Armored Truck. This vehicle has 4 seats at the front, 8 at the back which are never used, and another one for a gunner, which equals out to 13 seats. *Spectre Attack Helicopter - It has some weird space inside that looks like extra seats. In development it could have been planned to be used as seating, but there's no proper seats there. *Bloodhound Siege Heli - Has 6 seats which are never used and a copilots seat which is also never used. *Dropzone Chopper - Has several backseats. The rear area is really only used by snipers who sit at the doors. Soldiers are dropped into combat along cables during some missions, but these soldiers likely spawn right at the door instead of actually using seats when the helicopter arrives. *Reptile AAV - Has at least one extra seat (used by Tom during Thunderbarge: Ion Coil Delivery). There may be more internal seats, but the vehicle is designed so poorly that the passengers would all have to use the drivers door. *The SkyCastle Cargo Jet has a copilot seat, which is presumably never used and seats throughout the rear, which are for paratroopers. Paratroopers are dropped from the plane rarely in certain missions. *Firebrand Scout Chopper - Has an extra copilot seat which is never used. *EM-979 Airliner has a copilot seat, but it's not known if it's programmed as functional. *EM-909 Private Jet has a copilot seat, but it's not known if it's programmed as functional. In-universe, it also has extra seats at the back. The one used during Operation Illapa was presumably unique and that interior was unlikely to be programmed to actually be inside the plane. *Possibly more. Videos Category:Content Category:Vehicles Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Just Cause Vehicles Category:Gameplay Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Just Cause 4 Vehicles